


I'll see you on the bed of this blue ocean babe, sometime

by cellis3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Morning Cuddles, all that good stuff, and sweet peach, oh boy, use of the pet name sailor, winter snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellis3/pseuds/cellis3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning, sailor,” he mumbles through his grin, swaying the two of them gently.</p><p>He hears Louis’ sigh quietly before placing a hard kiss between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Yo ho," Louis breathes out, pushing his nose up against Harry's spine. "What'cha making sweet peach?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you on the bed of this blue ocean babe, sometime

**Author's Note:**

> A really short cuddly morning thing based on an ask I saw on tumblr mentioning the whole "morning, sailor" thing and that pretty much killed me. So. Also the picture of Harry's little butt with the tags #sweet #peaches.
> 
> Title is from Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis because, well, appropriate.

Harry hears shuffling next to him before he even opens his eyes. He stretches out his long body, cold toes running down Louis’ shin in the process causing the smaller boy to release a low whine from the back of his throat.

“S’cold,” Louis slurs, turning his face into the pillow.

Harry lets out a long sigh before rolling over and tucking his face under Louis’, bodies tangled up from head to toe.

In the past few weeks, their lives have become pretty consistent: Louis comes over to Harry’s flat after work and raids the fridge like the starved uni student he is. They then proceed to fall into bed at around 11 and more often then not, pass out without more than a few lazy kisses. If Louis isn’t too tired from work and Harry hasn’t had a particularly stressful day of classes, they might fit in a couple of blowjobs and possibly some light fingering. Mornings always start off with the two of them ignoring their alarms, savouring the warmth that’s built up between them overnight and regretting ever having scheduled 8:30 classes on Mondays.

The third time marimba goes off, Harry lifts his head and stretches to shut off the alarm. Louis barely moves even though Harry has to reach over his body to get to the phone, the smaller boy still curled up under the duvet. Instead of getting up right away, Harry takes in the sight of his boyfriend tucked in his bed, only the top half of his face visible along with the knuckles of his left hand gripping the pillow loosely. He can hear the soft breaths Louis lets out of his slightly stuffed up nose, the hairs on his head fluffed up away from his face.

Harry runs his index finger down Louis’ nose, smiling when the boy furrows his brow and buries himself deeper into the covers 

“Mmmpph,” Harry hears him exhale, his face now lodged between the mattress and the pillow.

“C’mon, Lou. We have class.”

Louis lets out a pathetic sounding whimper, shaking his head slowly.

“Yes, babe, you actually have to go to this one.” Harry reaches his hand out to brush the shaggy hair behind Louis’ ear. It soon turns into him scratching the boy’s head, earning him some more whimpers as he stirs.

Louis eventually turns his head enough to peak out at Harry who’s not sitting up on the bed, shirtless and sleepy and still scratching his head.

“Why’re you so awake?” Louis mumbles, using his knuckles to rub the sleep from his eyes.

“Not any more awake than you are, love. Just know when it’s time to get up so I don’t skip my Creative Writing course for the fourth time this semester.” Harry is sure he pays more attention to Louis’ study habits than he does his own. He’s also sure that the only time Louis goes to class or does course work at all is when he’s over at Harry’s.

“I’m allowed to skip four,” the lump of boy grumbles, “The teacher said four is allowed.”

“And what if you get sick, hm? You won’t be able to skip then will you?”

Louis finally rolls over onto his back, groaning loudly as his hands scrub his face.

“Thank you, mum,” he mutters stubbornly before rolling out of bed and stumbling unsteadily toward the bathroom.

Harry sighs quietly as he watches his boy putter around at the sink. He doesn’t think they’re at that stage in their relationship yet where they can pee in each other’s presence, but Louis might think completely differently as he doesn’t shut the door before pulling himself out of his pants and going at it.

Smiling to himself, Harry gets up off the bed and raids through his dresser to find something to wear. Once he’s dressed and has his bag ready and packed, he can hear Louis humming to himself in the shower, probably taking his time as he knows Harry will need it to make them some breakfast.

Twenty minutes later finds Harry at the stove and Louis stumbling into the kitchen fresh smelling and damp in loose jeans and a knitted jumper much to big for him. He wraps himself around Harry’s back, getting the boy’s grey shirt wet from his hair.

Harry reaches his free hand behind him, scratching Louis’ side gently. He hears him purr softly before rubbing his face deeper into his boyfriend’s back. Harry can’t stop the grin from taking over his face, his other hand leaving the stovetop to wrap around one of Louis’ arms.

“Morning, sailor,” he mumbles through his grin, swaying the two of them gently.

He hears Louis’ sigh quietly before placing a hard kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Yo ho," Louis breathes out, pushing his nose up against Harry's spine. "What'cha making sweet peach?"

Harry huffs out a laugh, turning around to hold Louis by his shoulders. Putting their foreheads together, he breathes in the smell of his apple shampoo, loving the way it smells in Louis' hair.

"Was gonna fry up some eggs? Maybe throw some cheese in?" 

"Mmm," Louis hums against Harry's cheek, "Cheese."

He pecks the boy's cheek once before turning toward the kettle to start up on their tea.

They eat breakfast quietly, tangling their ankles together underneath the kitchen table, fingers occasionally tangling when they accidentally-on-purpose reach for the wrong mug.

When putting their dishes away, Louis stands on Harry's feet to keep his bare toes from freezing on the tiles floor. Even in the winter time, the boy still refuses to wear socks around the house.

After breakfast is cleaned up, Harry helps Louis into his oversized coat, making sure his sweater is all tucked in so as not to catch on the zipper. Louis returns the favour by tucking flyaway hairs into Harry’s beanie and making sure his scarf covers up all the exposed skin of his neck.

Before pulling the scarf up to his nose, Louis leans in and pecks Harry lightly on his lips. The taller boy hums happily, returning the kiss with fervour. Harry sets his hands on Louis’ biceps, imagining the warmth of his skin underneath the layers he has on.

As Louis’ tries to sneak some tongue into their kiss, Harry breaks away with a chuckle. He checks his watch, seeing it’s already 8:12 and they’re still two tube stops away from the university.

“Lou,” Harry sighs, pulling the boy’s hat down over his ears. Louis snorts when the material covers his eyes as well, pushing it away to look up at Harry. They both look ridiculous, all wrapped up in their winter gear when it can’t be less than minus two outside.

After sharing a couple more sweet kisses, the two boys set off out the door, hands clasped tight between them, ready to be late for yet another set of Monday morning classes. 


End file.
